The Case of Nico di Angelo's type
by Avaetin
Summary: If there was one person – one person in the entire world – who could possibly turn a confession into a rejection, it was Nico di Angelo. And if there was one thing that Percy Jackson was certain of, it was that Jason Grace and Will Solace constantly grated on his nerves with their painfully obvious and not-so-innocent intentions with Nico di Angelo.


_**Pairing:** Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo_

 _ **Setting:** University AU_

 ** _Summary:_** _If there was one person – one person in the_ _ _entire_ world – who could possibly turn a confession into a rejection, it was Nico di Angelo. And i_ _f there was one thing that Percy was certain of, it was that Jason Grace and Will Solace constantly grated on his nerves with their _painfully_ obvious and not-so-innocent _intentions_ with Nico di Angelo._

 ** _A/N:_** _All the fluff that I used to have in this world has diminished and been burned to smithereens._

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and its characters solely belong to Rick Riordan.

 ** _This story can be found on Tumblr, and now, on AO3 as well as my other works._**

* * *

 _ **The Case of Nico di Angelo's type**_

* * *

If there was one person – one person in the _entire_ world – who could possibly turn a confession into a rejection, it was Nico di Angelo.

" _For a long time, I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know. But, it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute, but…"_

Percy Jackson remembered with crystalline clarity that Nico di Angelo had the audacity to shrug in a nonchalant manner before dropping a heavy bomb onto him.

" _You're not my type."_

Now, if that had not been a confession and a rejection, then Percy would not know either way what to classify that as. Not that he had ill feelings for the male, not _remotely_ close, but it had disturbed him on so many levels that which he could not place a finger on.

As far as back as his memory served him, he and Nico di Angelo always have had a closely-knit friendship at such a young age. They were childhood friends, practically _best_ of friends despite an approximate two years age gap – Percy being the older individual. Percy was indisputably with Nico on every step of the way with his life, transcending expectations while struggling under the weight of an inconsistent household. Formerly in the days of their blissful ignorance, the situation had been much different for the di Angelo family. But, with the death of Maria di Angelo – Nico's biological mother – and the remarriage of Hayden di Angelo, followed with the appearance of an illegitimate child on his father's side, that sweet adolescent changed drastically. When Bianca di Angelo – Nico's _actual_ sister – decided to leave the United States in pursuance of her dreams, that had been the icing on the cake. A _nauseating_ one.

Percy firmly believed that the lowest of what Nico had once been was partially his fault, once the younger male courageously confessed, and stressed a rejection – and no, Percy will _never_ let go of that one – to him. Perhaps in those days, he should have been there by his side as a confidant or a source of comfort rather than court – with love-stricken eyes, as his friends dubbed it – Annabeth Chase. If he had known the degree to which the male was suffering, perhaps he might have had pursued further for Nico to let him in. But, he did not. Adding salt to his wound, it had been Nico, who had then managed to befriend a certain Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano and Jason Grace, who was the first to pick up the trails of their friendship which he might as well have casted aside out of negligence. That had been months ago, and Nico had blossomed further as a better individual, befriending more and more people in their university. _People like Jason Grace and Will Solace_ , Percy would think, disgruntled.

Many people would expect, in the stereotypical sense, for Percy Jackson to handle his best friend's confession… well, _normally_. But, no. It had one of the factors that had ultimately ended his brief relationship with Annabeth. As much as Percy was proud that his best friend came out to him despite of unreciprocated feelings, he _stubbornly_ dread over his uncalled rejection.

" _You're not my type."_

What was _that_ even supposed to mean?

Annabeth had been displeased that it was a topic occasionally brought up – by Percy and at times unintentionally by herself. For example, there were a few times by which Annabeth would casually respond _'It's not my type'_ whenever her ex-boyfriend would offer her a suggestion or an item, and Percy would react _splendidly_. In Percy's defense, Annabeth had been there when everything happened. Thus, she should have known how those words would affect Percy.

Percy found them inconsiderate. Annabeth found him too sensitive of it.

The blonde beauty countered that he was disturbed by the rejection, but Percy vehemently denied it. True, he was disturbed, but not for the reasons Annabeth expected him to be. The _'rejection'_ simply had him reconsider where he fell short on so many aspects or what he lacked of. That was simply it. At least, that was what he considered it to be.

"Hey, Nico!"

Or not.

If there was one thing that Percy was certain of, it was that Jason Grace and Will Solace constantly grated on his nerves. If there was another thing that Percy was certain of, it was that Jason Grace and Will Solace were _painfully_ obvious of their not-so-innocent _intentions_ with Nico di Angelo. That alone was enough to get to his nerves. If it was not politics student Jason Grace who would hold Nico's attention, it would be the medical student Will Solace. And how it was that they seem to have more free time coinciding with Nico, a Fine Arts student, than he, a student in Human Resource Management, was beyond Percy's limited comprehension.

It was supposed to be him that was the closest to the male, and not the other two individuals who were clearly aiming for more – for what it is worth. Percy suddenly had an inkling as to what Nico felt like before when he had been painfully oblivious of Nico's attraction, because Nico was now the _painfully_ oblivious individual that had taken Percy's throne, so to speak.

Sea-green irises narrowed at the sight of Jason Grace, casually wrapping an arm around the younger male's shoulder before naturally pulling him close as he strike up a conversation. If that had happened months ago, Percy was willing to bet his monthly budget that Nico di Angelo would have delivered his arm to the infirmary after dislocating it severely. But as it was, Nico minded the contact little, nodding once or twice and making casual remarks when questioned by the blond politics student. The only thing withholding him from prying that arm off was the presence of Reyna on the other side of Nico. Reyna filled that void which Bianca had left, and Nico had come to regard her as an older sister. That being said, the older-sister-package came with the protectiveness that Reyna strictly implemented with the dark-haired fine arts student.

"I know Jason and Will are painfully obvious of their intentions, but you aren't even the slightest bit discreet about yours too, Seaweed Brain."

Now, despite that Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had broken up upon concluding that their relationship was nothing more than platonic, he and the blonde architecture student still settled back to their former friendship status. Percy appreciated having her around, always approaching her if he needed an opinion on crucial matters.

Last time he checked, _this_ was neither crucial nor was he asking for an opinion.

"For the last time, I don't like Nico that way. I'm just jealous that Jason and Will gets to spend more time with him than I, his childhood friend and always-have-been bestfriend, do." Percy stated, scowling at her amused expression.

"You know, one day you will stop denying that and wish that I should have brought it up more and sooner when the day comes that either of the two would sweep Nico off of his feet," Annabeth remarked in a slightly chiding tone.

There were two things that Percy would rather not entertain of that idea. First, that Nico would _someday_ be in a relationship with someone – questionably Jason Grace or Will Solace. Two, that he was highly _disturbed_ that Nico would choose someone, _anyone_ , eventually and it would not even be him because… he is not Nico's type, he thought with venom lacing his sarcasm.

When Will Solace appeared moments later, blatantly ignoring the politics students as he engulfed Nico in an almost suffocating embrace, Percy had to amend himself with the realization that there were actually _three_ things that he would rather not entertain.

Third being, that Nico di Angelo's _type_ might be of tall blond individuals with great physique and eyes of any dazzling shade of blue.

* * *

Percy Jackson had always fallen short on the bestfriend department, but if there was something that he had to be truly grateful for, that was the fact that Nico chose to believe otherwise. Or perhaps, dismissed the past and focused on the pieces of their friendship that they managed to salvage. If there had to be anything that Percy had an edge against Jason or Will, it was that he was on a whole different level on Nico's friendship scale.

That fact was enough for him to gloat on, especially on moments like now when Nico di Angelo, clad in his trademark black apparel of skinny jeans, loose t-shirt with skull prints, and a pair of converse approached him from afar with that soft, charming smile curling his thin yet full lips. When Percy wrapped his arms around the younger male in greeting, pressing him as close as was possible, he faintly registered the alluring scent of cinnamon and petrichor. And, oh, he _completely_ registered how neither Jason nor Will seemed to appreciate the gesture as they scowled at the exchange with a fiery intensity.

"Hey, Percy," Nico murmured, patting his back briefly before trying to pry himself from the male.

It was clear that despite permitting contact, it was still something that was taking time for him to get completely accustomed to.

"Hey, Nico," Percy greeted with a smile, slowly pulling away from their brief contact to properly look at him.

In retrospect, Percy had complete comprehension as to why Jason and Will had taken interest on the younger male. Nico had always been _inhumanely_ adorable as a child, as far as Percy would care to admit, and blossomed to who he was today – a winsome willowy male of dishevelled wavy raven locks and stunningly deep dark brown eyes, of thin but full lips and flawless olive-skin complexion. Nico could easily surpass his works of art alone with his appearance, and _why was Percy dwelling on his features now?_

"…– ercy?"

"Ah, sorry. Can you repeat that again?" Percy inquired, smiling sheepishly when the younger male frowned up at him.

With his peripheral vision, the older male could see that knowing expression, laced with undisguised amusement, on his ex-girlfriend's beautiful features. He had to bite his tongue before he could request of her to wipe that expression of gloat over his momentary distracted state.

"I said, can I ask you for a favour by modelling for a project?" Nico repeated in a low voice, sounding almost hushed.

Percy blinked in surprise at the sudden request.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't do it, but why me? I thought that you would prefer either Jason. Or Will," Percy commented, raising his hands up automatically in defence before the younger male could frown any deeper. _Also, last time I checked, I wasn't_ _ **your**_ _type._ Oh, he would have said that; the urge to do so was extremely high, but also the probability that not only Nico, but his ex-girlfriend would chastise him for hours for it.

"I am asking _you_ ," Nico responded nonchalantly, casting his eyes down to the ground for a few seconds as he shifted his bearings. "I don't think I can ask anyone else with… this. And I would really appreciate it if you would rather not mention this to those two. _Especially_ to those two."

The older male frowned slightly at how his bestfriend stressed his condition, and more so out of curiosity why such was the case, but he obliged with a nod that earned an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Alright, how do you want me?" Percy asked, and almost slapped himself on the face at how unintentionally _suggestive_ those words were, even to him.

Luckily – or not – Nico ignored the double implications to it and managed a weak, but professional smile.

"My apartment at ten o'clock sharp, for the whole weekend if possible. I think that is the maximum time I need to complete this one, if that is alright with you?" the younger male asked, looking expectantly up at him.

"Is that an invitation to sleep over?" Percy teased, the smile on his lips stretching wide at the surprised expression he induced.

"I mean, since you are working on it for the whole weekend, it would be more convenient for me to be there as soon as when you want to start or as long as you need me to be there without having to worry about the time. Also, I think a sleepover is in order since we rarely spend any time together," Percy explained hastily, adding the last bit for good measure.

The fine arts student seemed to contemplate the suggestion for a few moments, glancing briefly once or twice at the older teen with a calculative expression.

"Alright," Nico answered with a curt nod as he slowly retreated, walking backwards. "I'm not providing food outside of breakfast, lunch and dinner though. My budget is tight for the month."

"Done deal. I'll just buy snacks from the nearest convenience store before heading to your apartment," was the casual reply.

"Alright. I'll see you around until then, Percy. Annabeth," Nico said, giving a curt nod at the blonde architecture student in acknowledgement of her presence, before he completely turned around to face his group of friends.

"So… Losing your charm there, Jackson? The kid had to be the one to ask you to a date," Annabeth commented with a barely suppressed smile once the fine arts student had walked away too far to discern their conversation.

"Two things, Wise Girl. First, Nico is not a kid. He is a university student, and he is only two years – more or less – younger than I am," Percy responded, frowning. "Second, it's not a date. Don't overanalyse things."

"That's what you said back then when we watched movie. You know. The two of us. _Alone_ ," Annabeth responded, amusement clear in her voice as she turned on her heels, slowly making her way to her next class. "And look where we were so shortly after that."

Technically, that was a slightly flawed analysis if Percy were to have a say at it. So shortly after that, yes, things had been positive since they had officially become a couple after years of circling around each other. But so shortly after that as well, months rather, they broke off with the mutual understanding that their relationship could not be anything more than platonic love. Most importantly, _again_ , he was _not_ Nico's type, so the sheer idea of them becoming something more was not exactly an option; for him or for Nico, he would rather not dwell on the idea at the moment.

But as he fixed his gaze onto Nico's small group and held the frown on Jason's features and the glare that Will mustered – and their jealousy was _impressively_ intense – Percy, having the audacity to do so, gloated with a victorious smile.

* * *

Nico di Angelo originally did not reside in a studio apartment. Once upon a time in a story that Percy Jackson had played a part as a cast, the di Angelo was a close-knitted family resided in a two-story pristine house enclosed by picket white fence. But once upon a time, Maria di Angelo had been well and alive, Hayden di Angelo was not tied by matrimony to a woman who could care less of his children, and Bianca di Angelo was not travelling from one foreign country to another in pursuance of her dreams. But once upon a time, Hazel Levesque, an illegitimate child from an affair of Hayden di Angelo did not exist. But that once upon a time story had long been concluded, though the conclusion was not the happy ending that fairy tales perceive to delude the naïve mind of a child.

Percy was well aware of how Nico's life had been since then, though his actions bordered more on his rebellious streak against his father and his personal satisfaction. That resulted to what he had now for himself and for Hazel despite that the original plan had been separate apartments for the half-siblings. But Hazel insisted on it, and Nico did not seem to mind as he had grown rather fond of his sister despite the circumstances by which they had to be introduced.

Standing there now, in that vast and pristine apartment of monochromatic beige, vintage furniture, Percy was always rather enamoured of the gorgeous living space. His own apartment which he had to share with a friend of his, an environmental science student by the name of Grover Underwood, paled in comparison to this.

"You can stop drooling all over the carpet now, Percy. Hazel and I just cleaned that a few days ago," was the amused remark from behind of him.

With a sheepish smile, Percy turned to face the freshman who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'd marry your apartment if I can, you know," was his teasing remark, earning a small snort from the younger male.

"Don't I know that," Nico mumbled to himself, but Percy caught his comment and gave a mock glare.

"So… Mind giving me the details why you chose me to model instead of your blond buddies? And what am I supposed to do anyway?" Percy questioned in a casual tone, moving about the apartment bare-footed as he placed a couple of plastic bags atop the kitchen counter.

He heard a long sigh from behind him, and he turned just in time as Nico situated himself to sit on a high stool, those dark brown eyes staring intently at the pristine white canvas atop of an easel.

"I just need space from them. I need to _breathe_ ," Nico explained, shrugging noncommittally, suddenly looking weary. "It's either Jason or Will, or both of them at once, and as much as I appreciate their company, I just need some space from their… smothering affections."

"They like you, you know. That's why they are affectionate with you," Percy blurted out with a hint of bitterness, but was quick to shut his mouth as he realized that he might have inadvertently revealed something that he should not have.

Nico simply chuckled at his statement, his head tilting back to face the ceiling and exposing the pale olive complexion of his slender neck to the older male.

"Oh, I know. They like me too much," Nico remarked as he lowered his head, rolling his eyes at the expression of shock that graced the other's features. "Please, Percy. The least I need is for _you_ to tell me that I am oblivious to their intentions. I don't plan on taking your crown of obliviousness anytime from you soon."

"That was one time, Nico. _One_ time," Percy complained as he padded from the kitchen, throwing his body onto the sofa and sighing as the cold fabric rested against his cheek.

"Right. Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna… me," Nico stated, adding himself hesitantly towards the end. "If my math is correct, that is four and not one."

Percy snorted in amusement, a smile tugging at his lips as he lifted his head to look at the smirking art student.

"In my defence, last time I checked, you, Annabeth and Reyna were not as painfully obvious as Jason and Will with your intentions. Last time I checked, you and Rachel dumped me after confessing," Percy complained, his expression of mock hurt inducing a short laugh from the other.

Grabbing one of the pillows on the sofa, he chucked it at the younger male, hitting him square on the face.

"You're an ass, you know that," was his remark, though there was fondness in his voice.

Nico rolled his eyes in chagrin before tossing the pillow back, smirking triumphantly as he caught the surprised expression on the junior's features.

"Takes one to know one," was the casual remark before the freshman straightened his posture, rising from his seat.

As the figure padded towards the kitchen, Percy silently assessed him, curiosity etched temporarily onto his features. It was a mistake to assume that Nico would ever be as oblivious as he was; at least _not_ as bad as he was. Being observant always had been one of Nico's stronger points; a trait that often surpassed even that of the blonde architect student. Nico di Angelo was a complex and utterly unique individual; that much Percy highly respected and admired of the male. It was no brainer that Jason and Will were enamoured of him, in all aspects. Again, Percy had to question for the second time that week why he was dwelling too much on the unsolvable case that was Nico di Angelo.

"They don't seem to know that you don't reciprocate it though," Percy commented out of the blue, watching the freshman as he scanned through the contents of the plastic bags atop the kitchen counter.

The dark-haired male heaved a long sigh once more, plucking a tub of vanilla ice cream from the bags before diligently tucking it inside the freezer.

"They know," was the response. "That doesn't really stop them, and I just ignore the not-so-subtle advances, mostly on Will's part. Jason has always been a close friend, and he doesn't initiate contact more than what he usually does."

"Furthermore, they are _not_ my type," Nico finished, a playful glint in his eyes as he looked back at the older male.

There it was again. _Type_. Percy _hated_ that word with so much vehemence.

"Must be good to have that privilege," Percy muttered, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he laid on his side, facing the younger male. "How come I don't get that privilege?"

Nico stared at him with one of his brows arched up in incredulity of the male's words.

"You… aren't like that," Nico slowly offered, as if calculating every word that parted his lips. "You barely initiate contact with anyone beyond… social etiquette. If it is any consolation, neither Jason nor Will has ever stepped foot in my apartment."

Now it was the junior's turn to arch a brow at the response he received.

"Let me get this straight. I had that privilege all along and I didn't even know of it?" Percy inquired, though there were hints of teasing on his tone.

"I didn't word it as bluntly as you did, but essentially, yes," Nico confirmed with a small nod. "I believe that contact is common with our _level of friendship_ and is not necessarily spoken, to spare us from embarrassment."

Percy snorted to himself. The younger male's words basically translated to, _'I don't think I am obliged to have a neon sign hanging above my head that says "Free Hugs!" with a list of people I allow contact with'_.

"Back to your other question," Nico resumed, evasively changing topics before either of them could be embarrassed of the previous conversation.

"I just need you to model for a figure painting. Before you stutter in embarrassment of any weird thoughts that will probably cross your mind, I am not asking you to strip completely naked. You can wear your undergarment, and I will even provide cloth for you to decently cover your crotch area. But your top and pants have to be off," the fine arts student explained with an air of nonchalance, despite the deepening flush on the other male's cheeks.

The idea seemed… _decent_ , for the lack of a better word. True to the male's words, if Nico had not explained how he wanted him – no lewd innuendoes intended – Percy might have been a blabbering mess. Admittedly, as children, they had seen each other stark naked a handful of times. However, there was something about them being _legally_ adults and the fact that the younger male used to be enamoured of him that made the idea initially settle oddly on his stomach.

The additional fact that they were _alone_ in that vast open room settled oddly on his stomach as well as Percy recalled of Annabeth's suggestive implications.

As Nico walked back to where his art supplies were, lining up his materials diligently with that calculative expression on his features while mumbling his thoughts in a hushed manner, Percy weighed that this might be a _long_ weekend.

* * *

 _Someone, please explain how anyone could live through this._

That was the mantra that relentlessly plagued Perseus Jackson's thoughts as he – in all his _almost_ naked glory – was under the heavy scrutiny of Nico di Angelo who, more or less, could not be bothered of his flustered expression. Perhaps the latter was, to a certain extent, but not enough to deter him from accomplishing his task.

How do people deal with being models for art, more so those that fully display themselves in all their naked glory? The mere thought was beyond the junior's comprehension, more so now that he was one of those modelling individuals that was partially naked, a pristine white cloth draped comfortably over his crotch area and a good portion of one of his legs. He was comfortably leaning back against a beige chaise, his left feet pressed flat against the parquet floor while the other rested partially on the chaise itself. His left arm lazily laid against his thighs, while the other draped over the back of the chaise. Fleeting breezes were soothingly cool against his heated skin, but did little to soothe his internal conflict on the pros and cons of agreeing to a favour for the younger male.

"You eventually get used to it. Being in the art department, it is not exactly an option whether you get to see or not a model getting naked. It's nothing but art, as long as you keep things professional." Nico had explained to him about an hour ago once they had started.

Right. Keep things professional. _Definitely_ not one of his best aspect.

"You're sweating quite a lot there," Nico blurted out, his head slightly peeking out from behind the canvas.

Poking his head out, Percy was greeted with the sight of disheveled wavy raven locks pulled back to a loose ponytail, a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. His winsome features were slightly contorted with concern as he assessed the junior university student. Heaving a small sigh, the younger male cautiously placed his pencils to the side and grabbed a towel before approaching his model.

"I could say I am hot," Percy teased, but was smacked in a chastising manner on one of his arms when he shifted in the slightest. "So, how is it going? Close to finishing."

"Not exactly," was the response just as the towel dabbed carefully against his exposed skin, absorbing his sweat from the expanse of his skin. Percy had to suppress himself from shifting in slight discomfort at their close proximity. "I am almost finished with the drawing, just changing the outlines a bit and adding some necessary shades to the body, and the transfer and tone. I can do the colour study, underpainting today… and the rest tomorrow. I didn't expect you to be that… detailed…"

When the fine arts student trailed off, Percy shifted his eyes up to glance at the male who seemed to be slightly at a discomfort, gesturing towards the older male's exposed chest as if in emphasis of his point.

"I guess visiting the gym paid off…" was Percy's dull comment as he shifted his eyes away, distracting himself from the occasional presses of the towel against his heated skin.

"For what it's worth, you are the best model I have ever had a chance of working with," the fine arts student casually responded, turning away before the older male could take a peek at his expression; if he was equally as flustered as the older male.

But when Nico positioned himself once more behind the canvas, there was nothing in his expression that would imply that he was flustered or that he was in a state of unease. There was a glint on those dark brown orbs that he could not fathom, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. It was calculative once more, focused intently on him – his entire body to be specific.

Entirely too quick, Nico changed the topic in his usual casual demeanour, keeping Percy occupied and engrossed in a conversation for hours, with a few minutes of pauses when Nico would dab his skin dry once more. It veered his mind off of the little details that he observed while under the scrutiny of those dark brown eyes; of Nico di Angelo's little quirks as he professionally worked on his task. Of the little twitches on his lips while suppressing the urge to laugh or smile, of the occasional brush of his fingers, black on the pads due to his shading, against the tip of his nose which caused small smudges that Percy did not point out until later on.

Only hours later, when Percy was stretching his entirely too stiff body that he realized that Nico di Angelo just implied that he had an amazing physique. Vehemently, he denied in his head that that affected him more than it should, just as much as the fact that perhaps, Annabeth _might_ be right when she implied that he had the _slightest_ intention with his bestfriend.

* * *

"I'd say I prefer Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth over the rest of the Avengers."

"I am judging you right now, for falling under the wrong category of fans."

"Hey! You can't argue that they look the best from the Avengers!"

"… Say, doesn't Jason look like Captain America?"

"… On a second thought, I think Robert Downey Jr. is the best out of all the Avengers."

Nico laughed out loud at that, clutching at his stomach from beside the disgruntled older male as Percy stuffed his mouth with ice cream. Once the fine arts student managed to accomplish his task for the day, though the model was not entitled to peek until it was finished, Percy called the shots by having the younger male watch the movie with him.

It filled Percy with a sense of nostalgia as he watched the movie with Nico di Angelo – despite the mention of one of his least two favourite people – surrounded by bags of chips and gummy worms and sodas, and sharing a tub of cheap vanilla ice cream that they could find from the nearest convenient store. Of course, the setting was not within the younger male's apartment, but was on either of their former houses. But the constant variables that there were, and with it just being the two of them, Percy could closely associate it to memories they shared from back on those days. Percy might as well, if he could close his eyes without being too conspicuous, that he could reminisce of Nico di Angelo in the years of his childhood with that once warm and innocent, dimpled smile.

"Of course, you would," Nico commented, snapping the older male from his musings. "You two are quite alike. The part he played and the you _you_ , I mean."

"And how are we alike?" Percy questioned, passing the tub of ice cream to his bestfriend who took it wordlessly.

"Well…" Nico paused for a second, scooping a spoonful of the cheap vanilla and popping it to his mouth. "He's impulsive, like you, and says things with natural sass, _like you_. He also likes to do things on his own. Like you."

 _And definitely not your type then_ , Percy thought, allowing himself to be bitter for once.

"I like his character the most," Nico finished with a hum, carefully licking the remnants of vanilla from his spoon before passing the tub back to the other.

That was not the answer he expected from Nico di Angelo, and his response confused him to some extent. Percy was certain that he had been getting mixed signals since that morning, with the complexity that was of Nico di Angelo jumbling his assumptions.

 _Maybe Nico has a Robert Downey Jr. complex then,_ Percy assumed to himself as he inconspicuously glanced at the other male who was engrossed with the movie despite the handful of times they had previously watched it, with that same fascinated glimmer in those earnest and deep dark brown eyes.

It was a constant that was always there with Nico. In his eyes, there was always that undisguised fascination that he would allow to slip when he was intrigued by anything. Or those wild gestures with his hands when he was ecstatic of an idea or a topic. All of which were facets that Percy admired, adored – … loved.

"Nico. What would you do if I say I was attracted to guys?" Percy questioned out of the blue, intently watching his reactions.

The surprise, confusion, and momentary sense of disbelief were all the reactions he had expected and received, coupled with a handful of gummy worms falling to the floor. With a few colourful cuss words, Nico hastily picked them back up and disposed them inside an empty plastic bag that they used as a makeshift garbage disposal.

Those dark brown eyes never strayed from him all the while, a slightly conflicted expression on those features as he scrutinized him, assessing for any indication that what he said was a joke. But Percy schooled his expression to reflect how serious he was with his question, wanting, _needing_ , to hear an honest response.

The fine arts student awkwardly cleared his throat for a while, his eyes darting back to the movie. His lips would part occasionally for a few seconds, as if there was something he wanted to say, before they closed back like an afterthought. Finally, after a few minutes or so, the male finally spoke.

"I don't know what kind of reaction you are expecting from me," Nico cautiously stated, not looking once at his direction. "But you were open-minded with me… back then… and I don't see any reason why I should judge you. I am alright with it, but it's just sudden."

Dark brown orbs shifted to meet his own sea-green eyes, mischief and amusement dancing in those eyes, but there was also something critical – caution perhaps – that was visible.

"I mean, I see. I understand now. With you liking Captain America, and Jason looking like him – "

"Hell, no!" Percy exclaimed, understanding that mischief and amusement as he grasped the younger male's pillow from the bed and playfully chucked it at his laughing frame.

With the way that Nico di Angelo was laughing at him, hands wrapped firmly onto his stomach with his eyes closed, small patches of skin on the sides of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly, and his lips stretched out in a naturally amused smile he had yet to see in a long while, Percy could not help as well that same yet fond smile that curled his lips.

 _Maybe this is why I find myself loving the memories of you._

* * *

"Did you know that you snore in your sleep?"

"Shut up, Percy."

"Or that you mumble in your sleep?"

"Per—"

"Did you know that you curl and cuddle like a cat?"

"I do not curl or cuddle like a cat!" Nico hissed, glaring defiantly at the junior from the side of the canvas.

Percy flashed a triumphant smirk before playfully winking at the fine arts student, who huffed indignantly and went back to painting the canvas, glowering once in a while at his model if the latter made any indication of shifting from his position.

Percy did get to re-watch the Avengers movie, but with a small cost that was the entire left portion of his body. He was neither teasing nor kidding when he made those statements regarding the freshman. Nico really _was_ like a cat when he slept, just with the additional snoring and mumbling. Of course, he could have settled the younger male back to his bed so that he had proper sleep, but it was a rare opportunity to watch and have the latter rest so comfortably against his frame.

Nico di Angelo never showed such unguarded expression when he was conscious of it, thus it was a rare sight to see his expressions devoid of that cold façade he often put up. He seemed innocent, and pure, and _temptation incarnate in the arms of the devil that was Percy Jackson and—_

"I'm sorry about last night. It must hurt for you now," the freshman's murmur interrupted the older male's line of thoughts – fortunately or unfortunately – as it sailed through dangerous waters.

"It's okay. Think of it as using my bestfriend privilege now that I found out that I was actually entitled to touch you," Percy replied smoothly, shaking his head once, but stopped immediately when the student casted a chastising look on his way.

"Why would you even want to touch a block of ice?" Nico questioned in a rhetorical manner, but his lips twitched in that familiar gesture when he tried to suppress himself from smiling.

Rather than giving a response just to entertain the male, Percy chose to keep his thoughts mum to himself while making little to no adjustments on his position. Nico had informed him that morning that, despite their aching bodies from sleeping on the parquet floor, they were moving on to the other half of the work which entitled hours and _hours_ of having to keep still. How anyone could ever manage to sit through hours doing nothing was beyond Percy's understanding, despite managing. But that was only due to the fact that the male was preoccupying him with random conversations that shifted from one topic to a whole different topic altogether. How many hours had it been? Gauging from the light outside the window, it must have been three, maybe four since they had started.

Aside from the aching on his left side, there was nothing else for him to complain of. It was a welcomed change; that he get to actually spend his time with the art student rather than await for an open _slot_ on their conflicted schedules. The fact that neither Jason Grace and Will Solace was there was just an added bonus, he convinced himself.

"Percy, wipe off that villain smile from your face," Nico reprimanded in a sharp tone from behind the canvas, pointing the tip of a paintbrush in accusation at the older male.

Flashing an apologetic smile, Percy schooled his expression back to being neutral.

"Say, Nico. When can we… do this again? Minus the painting part, I mean. Just hanging out together like we used to," Percy inquired with that hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

The younger male paused briefly from his work, casting a lingering look at Percy as if he were examining a rare specimen instead. Under that scrutiny, Percy would not deny that he was feeling as if he were actually one.

"Whenever our schedules are convenient, perhaps," Nico offered after a few seconds, dragging his paintbrush in fine and calculated strokes on the canvas, his eyes shifting back and forth the model and the one on the canvas. "I'm never good with plans. You have to inform me of things so I can keep track with them."

"Never was good with that as well. Are you sure you want to trust me?" Percy asked in a teasing tone, laughing once as the art student rolled his eyes at the rhetorical question. "But seriously. Will you make time for me then?"

Nico paused once more at the following question, his hands slowly lowering to his lap as he gazed seriously at the older male.

"You know I always do, Percy."

 _And I know I always don't,_ Percy thought to himself, his head lowering by a fraction. Of course, Nico always did as long as he asked. He had always been undeniably selfish that way when it came to Nico di Angelo. The male, if provided by his schedule, would find the time for him despite any pressing circumstances. Percy was uncertain if he had done the same for him.

"I'm sorry," Percy blurted out, more so to himself. "I know you always were there for me when I needed someone to make things less complicated for me. Whereas for you, I – "

"Stayed, Percy," Nico finished his sentence for him. "When everybody left, you stayed. When mama left, you were still there. When father left, you were still there. When Bianca left, you remained. True, we drifted apart, but it was enough for me that you were physically there."

Dark brown eyes drifted completely to his direction as the art student finally lowered his paintbrush down with the rest of the materials that he had to clean up after.

"You don't have the right to determine your worth to me, Percy. That is mine to decide. And this…" Nico gestured to the canvas with his head, unable to touch his work at that moment when his hands were covered with paint as well. "This cannot even come close to the you that I know."

With a hint of hesitance, Percy padded over with the cloth wrapping loose around his waist, when the younger male gestured him forward. Ignoring his body's desire to stretch and pop those strained and stiff muscles and bones, he stepped forward and stopped just beside the freshman to admire his finished product.

Percy was not sure if it was intentional on Nico's part that the final product seemed slightly less realistic than his usual standard. Percy had seen a handful of Nico's works, and he prided that the male was immensely naturally talented that he was able to capture anything and depict them in arts that were so realistic. But this work, as efficiently detailed as it was with the different shades and contrasts on his skin, was slightly subpar from his usual standard.

"It looks less realistic, doesn't it? Anyone who might not know you might think otherwise, and I want to keep it that way," Nico murmured, almost to himself as he gazed thoughtfully at the painting. "If possible, I want to be one of the few that actually know the real you."

There was a small inscription at the bottom right corner of the canvas, almost invisible if not for its stark contrast against the white canvas.

 _Egli rimase._

"It means 'he stayed' in Italian," Nico commented upon noticing the curiosity that was clearly etched onto his expression.

"You know I always will. Just tell me to do so, and I will," Percy murmured in a low voice, his eyes looking intently at the younger male who met his gaze unwaveringly.

"I know," was the curt response, a faint but sad smile curling those lips.

Percy truly meant his words. If Nico were to ask, he would stay. Not out of guilt that he had somehow abandoned him when he needed someone most in his life. Not out of obligation from being the best of friends since a childhood once upon a time. But because it was that Nico would ask. It was Nico, and that was all that there was to Percy.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Percy wrapped his arms around the limp frame of the younger male and pressed their lips firmly together in a gentle and innocent clasp, basking in how those lips seemed to fit perfectly against his chapped lips. A hitched breath parted those pale pink lips, giving the older male's tongue complete access to the warm and addictive orifice that tasted of pomegranate juice and a hint of sugary sweetness that enticed him to devour the younger male further with hungered flicks of his tongue. Briefly, he registered of cold yet slick hands sliding down his bare torso and realized that Nico's hands were unintentionally spreading paint all over his chest. Under normal circumstances, he would have pulled back and diverted his attention to the mess splattered all over his chest, but found it instead to be intimate in an _arousing_ manner as he tugged at raven locks, separating their lips by a fraction and exposing the pale olive column that was of the freshman's neck.

"Usually, I don't do this," Percy breathed against the skin of his neck, a few moments once he assumed that it would not come out in pants.

A husky chuckle slightly rumbled the younger male's neck while those slick fingers splayed all over his chest, trailing past his stomach and navel before caressing patches of skin above the waistband of his undergarment.

"And I have never done this," Nico replied in a hushed tone, lowering his head slightly to sneak a peek at the older teen.

It was that sight – of wet lips and heavily dishevelled locks, of slightly blown pupils clouded with a hint of lust and something more intimate – that had Percy dragging his lips along the other's neck as he pulled them towards the chaise.

"Usually, I don't do this," Percy repeated as he pressed his lips against the shell of his ears, earning himself a soft moan as his hands sneaked underneath the dark fabric that was of Nico's top.

" _Usually."_

* * *

The hours that passed by had been of a passionate but blurry mess; the transition from day to night registered only once they were pressed, in exhaustion, underneath the cloth which now adorned multiple paint spatters. The beige chaise probably shared a fair share of paint, but that seemed negligible at the moment as their slick frames pressed – front to back – against each other.

Everything was serene, a dull yet pleasant lull settling onto them as their pants quieted down to mere sighs. The cloth somehow managed to cover their naked forms decently, though exposed much that left little to the imagination. From behind the younger male, Percy leaned forward just the slightest bit, dragging bruised lips against the heated flesh of Nico's neck, tracing a path of lovely bites that would be too conspicuous to cover. Despite his exhaustion, nimble fingers still trailed along the expanse of heated flesh he had explored and ravaged more than he could remember, brushing delicately against the skin of his chest that trembled so slightly under his ministrations.

"The paint will come off, right?" Percy questioned against one of his ears, before nipping the patch of skin right underneath it.

That earned him a slightly amused chuckle.

"Of all the things you could ask of, you ask about the paint," Nico murmured, shaking his head slightly. "To answer your question, yes it is washable."

"Good. I kind of like our complexions as they are," Percy teased, but he did not receive the same reaction as he did moments ago.

Nico was silent, seemingly brooding as there was that calculative look in his eyes. Percy did not welcome what they could possibly imply.

"You're thinking of negative thoughts, aren't you?" Percy questioned as he pulled back slightly, enough to adjust their positions so that the younger teen was facing his direction. "Are you upset with me?"

The freshman pursed his lips for a few more seconds, still deep in his contemplation, before he spoke up.

"It depends on how you answer my questions," the male offered, his expression clear of anything but seriousness. "Why now, Percy? Why all of a sudden? What are we, Percy?"

The older male blinked at the questions, surprise etched all over his features. But that did not last long as a frown creased his brows as his arms wrapped firmly over Nico, pulling said male closer to his frame.

"Because I never figured things out until my ex-girlfriend kindly pointed it out to me, and it was not even enough for me to accept. Because I was only able to think of things through when we are alone and when I am not trying to convince myself that I want to kick Grace and Solace's asses for trying to hit on you. Because I am that impulsive person you saw on Robert Downey Jr." The last bit earned him a well-deserved smack on the back of his head.

"But most importantly, you're my bestfriend," Percy replied, placing a finger against Nico's lips before the male would undeniably do something rash before he could finish. "You always have and you always will, even if you allow us to be more, which I would really like by the way. I would _never_ have sex with anyone casually or from the heat of the moment. I would never do it in the heat of the moment, especially not with you because I respect everything that is you."

Percy could feel a small smile stretching against his finger.

"In conclusion," Percy continued with a teasing tone. "That goes to say that I hereby declare that any suitors within a five-foot radius to my boyfriend shall be exterminated with no mercy."

"You're an ass," Nico responded with a small laugh, though there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and satisfaction when Percy proclaimed their status without the barest hint of hesitance, as if it was the most natural thing to say without ever thinking of it. "You do realize that they are still my friends despite their other status."

"I'll just parade you down the entire campus as mine then to make a solid point," Percy offered before leaning down to press a kiss on his temple. "For what it's worth, does this _finally_ mean I'm your type?"

"Way to ruin the mood," Nico sighed in exasperation, pulling back slightly to glare at the older male.

"I'm serious! You do know how that affected me so much ever since you said it," Percy complained with a huff, pulling the teen firmly back towards him. "Or at least tell me what your type is."

Nico di Angelo slowly shook his head, his eyes gleaming with a faint hint of amusement and slight disbelief. Slowly, thin arms wound around his neck and carefully tugged him down until their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Years' worth of emotions cannot just vanish in thin air, Percy Jackson," Nico murmured, his lips curling with that trademark smirk that had been there for as long as Percy could remember.

"You've _always_ been my type. The only type I ever had."

* * *

.

.

.

 _finisce l'amore_


End file.
